Kiss me and kill me
by Kate Worthington
Summary: Harry pensait que la protection que lui avait légué sa mère l'avait encore sauvé, cette nuit là, dans la foret interdite. Mais aujourd'hui, des mois après sa victoire sur le plus grand mage noir, il savait qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début...


_Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour!! Enfin mauvais... c'est à vous d'en decider XD_

_Bref! le blabla habituel, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à la deesse de l'imagination qu'est J.K. Rowling, et je ne gagne pas de sous en écrivant. Pour ceux qui suivent Rendez moi mon âme heu... ça arrive mais le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (ça compensera le retard?), je voulais le couper, mais ma beta me l'a interdit en disant qu'on ne coupe pas au milieu d'un flash-back... donc bon, je vais faire de mon mieux, promis! D'autant que ma rentrée c'est mardi prochain... allez tape tape tape!!!!_

_Je me permet juste un petit coup de pub pour ma beta qui a pris la plume: Rukia-sly a écrit I love you I hate you!! Lien dans mes favoris ;)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

Les rideaux filtraient la lumière du soleil, plongeant la petite chambre d'hôpital dans une ambiance calme et feutrée.

Allongé, Harry gardait les yeux fermés, la tête tournée vers la vitre, laissant l'air tiède de l'été qui passait par la fenêtre entrouverte lui caresser le visage.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et il se retourna. L'homme qui se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte était grand, svelte et élancé. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise en soie noir, drapé dans une longue cape de coton vert sombre. Ses cheveux blonds pâles et sa peau blanche faisaient ressortir le gris de ses yeux.

Harry sourit en l'apercevant, affichant une moue un peu moqueuse devant le visage froid et fermé de Drago Malfoy.

_ Malfoy! Entre je t'en prie, je t'attendais!

Sans desserrer la mâchoire, Drago s'avança et pris place sur un siège, dos à la fenêtre, prenant soin d'ôter sa cape pour ne pas la froisser. Ignorant le présence d'Harry, il sortit un briquet en argent et un paquet de cigarette. Il en choisit une, la plaça entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, avant de ranger briquet et paquet sous le regard amusé de Harry.

_ Tu fumes maintenant?

Sans répondre, Drago tira une bouffée de fumée avant de la souffler dans sa direction d'un air provocateur. Harry ricana mais ne dit rien.

Une infirmière frappa alors à la porte. Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

_ Mr Potter? C'est l'heure de votre potion.

La jeune femme avisa alors l'étrange visiteur et son sourire se fana aussitôt pour faire place à un air plus sévère.

_ Monsieur, je vous prie d'éteindre votre cigarette. Au cas ou vous l'ignoriez, il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

De nouveau Harry ricana tandis que Drago écrasait méchamment sa cigarette sur l'accoudoir de son siège tout en fixant l'aide médicale. La moue méprisante sur son visage indiquait clairement qu'il associait le mégot à la petite tête blonde de l'infirmière.

La jeune femme afficha un air outré et retourna son attention vers son patient, lui tendant un verre rempli d'une étrange potion brunâtre. Par reflexe Harry tenta de se relever mais elle l'en empêcha, ce qui lui valu un grognement de protestation. Harry but donc sa potion allongé, grimaçant tendit que le liquide amer coulait le long de sa gorge. L'infirmière sortit ensuite non sans avoir interdit à Harry de se relever ne serait-ce qu'en position mi-allongée. Harry acquiesça avec un sourire charmeur avant d'essayer de se redresser dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Il s'appuya sur un coude mais son bras trembla et il fut déséquilibré. Drago l'observa se hisser avec l'autre bras pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Le visage fermé et indifférent, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider et attendit qu'il ait fini de s'installer pour prendre la parole.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Potter?

Harry sourit, ses yeux, soulignés par deux poches violacées, brillants de malice.

_ Bonjour Malfoy. Comment vas-tu? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. C'était quand la dernière fois déjà? Ha oui, lorsque la Salle sur Demande avait pris feu….

_ C'est bon, ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Voyons Malfoy, on pourrait discuter un peu avant. Si tu as le temps, j'aurais une petite histoire à te raconter, tu veux bien?

Pour seule réponse Drago se contenta d'arquer un sourcil. Son sourire toujours collé au visage, Harry poursuivit:

_ Savais-tu que c'est grâce à ma mère que j'ai survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort lorsque j'avais un an? Elle s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver et dès lors il a été incapable de me toucher sans souffrir le martyr. D'après Dumbledore, il s'agirait d'une sorte de puissante magie ancestrale. Enfin bref, le problème c'est que lorsqu'il a fait son come-back il a eut la bonne idée de renaître à partir d'un peu de mon sang, affaiblissant ainsi considérablement la protection que m'avait légué ma mère. Plutôt ennuyeux pas vrai?

A ce moment Harry fut pris d'une importante crise de toux. La main pressée contre sa bouche, sa crise dura une bonne minute sous l'œil indifférent de Drago. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, elle était tachée de sang qu'il essuya sur un mouchoir. Il grimaça et fuit le regard appuyé de son ancien rival avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

_ La nuit de la Grande Bataille, il m'a lancé un second Avada Kedavra. Il faut croire que la protection de ma mère était toujours active puisque j'ai survécu. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'on croyait…

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en murmurant d'un air évasif, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il s'adressait alors plus à lui-même qu'à son interlocuteur.

Drago appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées et soupira:

_ C'est bien joli tout ça Potter, mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as demandé à ce que je vienne!

Sa voix ramena Harry à la réalité et il eut un petit sourire triste et malicieux.

_ J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

_ Ça, je l'avais compris Potter. Ce que je te demande c'est quel genre de service?

Harry sourit de nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé.

_ Il s'agit de quelque chose de très important pour moi, quelque chose que je ne peux demander ni à Ron ni à Hermione. Tout simplement parce que je sais qu'ils refuseraient. Et même s'ils disaient oui, ils n'y arriveraient pas.

L'ancien Serpentard commença à s'impatienter et soupira, agacé, avant de dire d'une voix menaçante:

_ Potter…

Harry ricana devant l'impatience du jeune homme mais son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge tandis qu'il se mettait à tousser de nouveau. La crise fut moins longue mais elle le laissa essoufflé. Essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Malfoy et murmura:

_ Tue-moi.

Drago le considéra, un sourcil haussé trahissant sa perplexité.

_ Je suis en train de mourir Malfoy! Je pensais que la protection de ma mère m'avait sauvé mais je me suis trompé. Ça n'a fait que retarder l'échéance, je meurs mais à petit feu.

_ On meurt tous un jour Potter.

_ Je sais. Et je ne me plains pas. J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre et je suis heureux d'avoir eu ce sursis. Mais là, ça devient trop dur. La douleur est trop forte, le sort me ronge de l'intérieur. On me gave de potions jour et nuit, je n'ai pas le droit de bouger, je ne peux rien faire. Je préfère en finir maintenant avant de n'être même plus capable de parler.

Un long silence suivit son discours. Drago le fixait droit dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans rien laisser transparaître de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Harry soutint son regard, déterminé. Sans détourner les yeux, Malfoy rompit le silence.

_ Pourquoi moi?

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, ses yeux brillants de malice. En cette instant il ressemblait plus que jamais à Dumbledore.

_ Tu n'es pas un saint Malfoy. Tu es un froussard, un lâche, un menteur, un manipulateur et pourtant… L'honneur, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule valeur que tu respectes vraiment. C'est pourquoi je crois que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre que j'ai envie de mourir avec un minimum de dignité.

_ Alors tu crois que parce que, moi, j'aurais voulu mourir dignement, je vais t'aider à en faire autant?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je t'en prie Malfoy! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu envie!

Malfoy s'enfonça dans son siège avec une attitude parfaitement décontractée et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_ Et bien au risque de te décevoir, je vais devoir dire non. Vois-tu Potter, j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à m'en sortir avec la justice pour ne pas avoir envie de me coltiner le meurtre du Sauveur de l'humanité sur les bras. Entre mon statut de fils Malfoy et la marque sur mon bras, j'ai échappé de justesse à la prison, je n'ai pas envie de tenter le diable à nouveau juste pour tes beaux yeux Potter.

_ C'est vrai qu'il s'en est fallu de peu. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce témoignage pour t'innocenter tu serais sûrement à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est. Rappelle-moi de qui il était déjà ce témoignage?

Drago eut un petit sourire supérieur.

_ Je ne t'avais rien demandé Potter, tu l'as fait en ton âme et conscience. Sur ce coup là, je considère que je ne te dois rien. Est-ce ma faute si tu es incapable de mentir?

_ Tout doux Malfoy! J'ai pensé à tout! Il suffit de faire passer ça pour une mort naturelle. Le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est ça.

Il tapota alors son oreiller, un sourire soudain étrangement faux sur les lèvres.

_ Rapide, efficace et pas cher. De toute façon, même si mes amis le nient, les médicomages, eux, savent bien que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Alors s'ils voient que je suis mort étouffé, ils penseront que c'est une ultime quinte de toux qui aura eu ma peau, ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin. De plus, il n'y aura pas de preuves. En dernier recours, j'ai même écrit une lettre dans laquelle j'explique que je t'ai demandé de me tuer et que j'aurais été prêt à t'y obliger sous l'imperium!

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Harry attendait patiemment, l'air serein que son ancien rival prenne la parole. Malfoy se contentait de le fixer, l'air grave et indécis. Finalement, il se redressa dans son siège, et défia Harry du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, décontenancé.

_ Pardon?

_ Je prends beaucoup de risques en faisant cela, si je le fais, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en dédommagement?

Harry sourit, amusé.

_ Je vois… toujours fidèle à toi-même!

_ Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais devenu du genre charitable?

_ Tu m'aurais déçu si cela avait été le cas!

Malfoy s'autorisa un léger sourire avant de poursuivre:

_ Alors?

_ Je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je te préviens si c'est l'argent qui t'intéresse, je lègue tout à Ron et Hermione et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus!

Du tac au tac, Drago répondit:

_ Ta maison.

_ Quoi?

_ Je veux ta maison.

Harry resta un instant sans voix devant l'attitude sûre et fière de Malfoy.

_ Tu sais où j'habite au moins?

Sans paraître le moins du monde décontenancé, il répondit:

_ Non.

Harry le regarda, un peu perdu, avant de se ressaisir.

_ Après tout, si ça peut te faire plaisir… Je doute que ce soit ton genre de baraque mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'intéresse n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que tu la veux avec toutes mes affaires dedans.

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard.

_ Tu supposes bien Potter.

_ Je vois…. Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de ne pas attirer l'attention.

_ Pourquoi s'en faire puisque tu as tout prévu?

Harry secoua la tête devant l'air goguenard du jeune homme en face de lui.

_ Comme tu voudras! Dans deux minutes tu seras sur mon testament.

À ces mots, Harry se pencha vers sa table de chevet, ornée de nombreuses photos et d'une étrange boule de cristal illuminée d'une couleur orangée. Il tendit la main pour atteindre la poignée du tiroir, s'appuyant d'une main sur le meuble. Le boule de cristal vira soudain au rouge carmin tandis qu'Harry se mettait à suer à grosses gouttes, grimaçant et serrant les poings sous l'effet de la douleur. Tentant de dominer sa souffrance, il avança une main secouée de tremblement. Drago esquissa un geste pour se lever mais Harry se mit à hurler furieux:

_ Ne bouge pas! Pas toi aussi! Je vais y arriver, seul!

Si Malfoy fut surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de l'ancien Gryffondor, il n'en montra rien et se releva avec une lenteur calculée.

_ Du calme Potter. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais faire des heures supplémentaires. Tu m'as demandé de te tuer, pas de te servir de gouvernante. Alors pour le reste tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je veux simplement voir de mes propres yeux ce que tu vas écrire.

_ Oh…

Il se mordilla la lèvre inferieure et évita soigneusement tout contact visuel avec les deux perles grises. Un grognement traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se saisissait de la poignée et tirait le tiroir à lui. Il prit maladroitement un stylo et une enveloppe avant de se redresser. La lumière du globe de cristal retrouva progressivement une teinte orangée. Il resta un instant immobile à se ressaisir avant de sortir un fin morceau de parchemin sur lequel il rajouta les quelques lignes nécessaires à son accord. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il glissa le parchemin dans l'enveloppe et la posa avec le stylo sur la table de chevet. Il se retourna vers Malfoy, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_ Voilà, tu seras bientôt l'heureux propriétaire de mon humble demeure. Evite d'y mettre le feu s'il te plait, j'y tiens beaucoup.

Drago s'autorisa un sourire et retourna s'asseoir tout en répliquant:

_ J'en ferais ce que je veux Potter. Bien, maintenant que ce petit détail est réglé, discutons du reste. Quand veux-tu faire ça?

Harry inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage avant de répondre:

_ Maintenant.

Malgré sa plus grande volonté, le jeune Malfoy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris.

_ Tu veux dire là, tout de suite?

_ Oui, ça pose un problème?

Harry paraissait calme, comme s'il discutait simplement du temps qu'il allait faire demain. Mais le voile de tristesse qui assombrit ses yeux ne passa pas inaperçu pour son ancien rival qui fronça les sourcils.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. C'est juste que c'est assez soudain…

Harry lâcha des yeux le Serpentard pour se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage ensoleillé et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

_ S'il te plait. Je n'en peux plus, la douleur…c'est atroce. Ça me lance tout le temps, je n'arrive même plus à dormir. Je suis usé de devoir sourire à mes amis, de leur faire croire que tout va bien et de parler d'une voix enjouée alors qu'au fond de moi je ne désire qu'une chose, c'est de hurler, de crier pour essayer de me libérer de ce trop plein de souffrance. Je suis au bout du rouleau. Chaque seconde qui passe fait grimper la douleur à un niveau supérieur. Alors s'il te plait, je t'en conjure, tue-moi. Maintenant.

Durant tout son discours, le jeune homme n'avait pas lâché la fenêtre des yeux une seule fois, sauf au tout dernier mot, comme pour appuyer un peu plus sa demande. Drago était un peu plus blanc que d'habitude et une lueur de peur passa devant ses yeux.

_ C'est-à-dire que… je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Le visage grave et dur, le jeune malade planta ses orbes émeraudes dans les iris gris de son vis-à-vis.

_ Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je ne t'opposerai pas de résistance et dans un certain sens, tu ne me tueras pas. C'est Voldemort qui m'a tué. C'est lui qui m'as lancé le sort qui me ronge, pas toi. Toi, tu seras celui qui me libéreras de cette souffrance.

_ Fais attention Potter, on pourrait croire que tu me considères comme ton sauveur.

Mais sa blague tomba à plat. Harry ne rit pas, conservant son visage grave et Drago fit rapidement disparaître sa moue faussement moqueuse, prenant à son tour un air grave et sombre.

Les deux anciens ennemis se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment avant que finalement le Serpentard ne détourne les yeux en soupirant.

_ Très bien, tout de suite alors.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire joyeux et sincère qui contrastait étrangement avec la situation. Masquant au mieux une grimace de douleur, il tira un oreiller de derrière son dos et le tint à deux mains devant lui, son visage calme et déterminé tourné vers Drago. Celui-ci le fixa un instant sans rien dire avant de se lever, le visage plus impassible que jamais. Sans un mot, ses yeux gris ne quittant pas un instant leurs homologues verts, il prit le coussin d'une main ferme et laissa Harry se rallonger avant de l'approcher lentement du visage serein qui se présentait à lui. Le coton effleurait déjà la peau blanche lorsqu'une main stoppa le geste de Drago d'une poigne solide. Harry écarta doucement son bras ainsi que l'oreiller, dévoilant un sourire timide.

_ Malfoy, est-ce que je pourrais te demander une dernière faveur?

Seul un léger hochement de tête répondit à sa question, incitant Harry à continuer d'une voix faible mais calme.

_ Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi et tue-moi.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Drago resta immobile, aucune expression ne passant sur son visage. Seul le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine indiquait que le temps n'avait pas été figé et qu'il était toujours vivant. Harry attendait tout aussi immobile, sans dire un mot, sans ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. Le temps semblait suspendu dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs immaculés.

Avec une infinie lenteur, Drago approcha son visage de celui d'Harry. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et, toujours avec une lenteur quasi-religieuse, s'approcha encore un peu plus près, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque leurs visages furent tellement près que leurs souffles se mélangèrent si tôt sortit de leurs bouches. Il plongea son regard dans celui du malade, scrutant ses yeux émeraudes comme pour y lire tous les secrets qu'ils pouvaient renfermer. Puis, avec la même lenteur, il ferma les yeux et franchit la faible distance qui les séparait.

Il effleura tout d'abord les lèvres qui se présentaient à lui, vérifiant qu'elles ne se dérobaient pas sous sa caresse. Mais Harry ne se déroba pas, au contraire, il entrouvrit la bouche, inspirant le souffle qui franchissait les lèvres de Drago. Celui-ci s'empara avec douceur de sa lèvre supérieure l'amenant doucement à lui avant de laisser glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, caressant le palais pour ensuite se lier à sa semblable dans un duel doux et sensuel.

Il sentit Harry glisser sa main sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frisson et le poussant à approfondir encore un peu plus leur baiser qui n'en resta pas moins tendre. Il n'y mit fin que lorsque le souffle lui manqua, retenant un instant la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre les siennes, reprenant sa respiration son front appuyé contre sa tempe. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que Drago ne brise le silence dans un murmure que seul Harry pouvait entendre:

_ Tu aurais dû me demander ça plus tôt, tu sais?

Un soupir lui répondit et lorsque Harry prit la parole, sa voix paraissait encore plus faible qu'auparavant, comme brisée.

_ Je sais. C'est sans aucun doute mon plus grand regret.

Drago se redressa imperceptiblement et fixa le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. Harry soutint son regard un long moment avant de le détourner vers la porte et de chuchoter:

_ Ils vont arriver.

Ses yeux revinrent se planter dans ceux de l'ancien Serpentard. Il leva la tête, ignorant la douleur que ce simple geste provoquait en lui et effleura une dernière fois ses fines lèvres rosies par le baiser.

_ Vas-y.

Drago se crispa mais acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Il reprit l'oreiller et le fit glisser lentement sur le visage du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux en souriant, se laissant disparaitre sous le tissu en coton. Il inspira bruyamment avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur le coussin.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, le corps sous lui n'eut aucune réaction, Drago fixait l'oreiller sans pouvoir détacher son regard jusqu'à qu'il sente Harry se tendre, tous ses muscles se crispant au même moment. Son dos s'arqua, il sentit la main qui était restée posée sur sa nuque se contracter et détourna les yeux. Mais les doigts se relâchèrent doucement et la main glissa le long de sa nuque comme dans une dernière caresse avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas.

Drago inspira de nouveau profondément avant de retirer l'oreiller avec précaution. Ce ne fut qu'en observant le visage calme, serein et pleinement détendu qu'il réalisa que malgré ses sourires, Harry avait toujours eu les traits crispés par la douleur.

Du bout des doigts il replaça quelques mèches folles, cachant au passage la fine cicatrice qui barrait son front, s'égarant le long de sa joue qui devenait déjà froide.

Il se ressaisit brutalement et contourna le lit pour aller chercher sa cape restée sur le siège. Il la passa d'un geste brusque sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en regardant droit devant lui. Arrivé au seuil, il s'arrêta net et se retourna avec lenteur pour observer une dernière fois le corps qui gisait sur lit. Il se perdit un long moment dans la contemplation de la chevelure de jais qui tranchait avec le blanc des draps et surtout devant l'air serein qu'affichait désormais son visage. Des bruits de discussion et de rire mêlés le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Drago referma la porte et s'esquiva dans le couloir de droite, fuyant les bruits qui semblaient venir de la gauche. Au fur et à mesure, il distinguait les voix, leurs paroles, leurs rires et il pressa un peu plus le pas, la tête baissée. Il avait atteint la porte de sortie lorsqu'il entendit les rires se transformer en cris d'effroi et en sanglots. Il se hâta de claquer la porte derrière lui et inspira à plein poumons l'air pur de l'extérieur. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en choisit une et la coinça entre son index et son majeur avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Mais il stoppa net son geste et caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il soupira et rangea la cigarette dans son étui avant de s'éloigner dans la rue, seul, en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

C'était l'été. Il faisait chaud. Pourtant il avait froid.

* * *

_Alors? J'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu!_

_A la prochaine ;)_

_KW_


End file.
